


"We need this!" "No we don't."

by memorywolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Shopping, elrond should have left him at home, excited lindir and exasperated elrond, fluff-ish, lindir loves everything, quirky kitchen appliances, this is literally so boring pls stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond brings Lindir to a household appliances warehouse sale, Lindir loves everything and Elrond curses his poor judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We need this!" "No we don't."

**Author's Note:**

> I was at Aino Kitchen(household item shop)’s sale today and everything was super cheap like 3-30 bucks. There was this couple, the guy was so excited picking things up and saying how useful it was but the other guy was walking behind him like “No we don’t need that. That’s useless. We already have one. We’ll never use that. Put that down.” but the first guy just kept picking up more things and i was snickering so much because one was so excited and the other was so literally completely exasperated. It was so cute.

“Honey! Look at this, it’s so cute!” Lindir released Elrond’s hand and picked up a soup ladle with a dinosaur-looking head to inspect it. Elrond chuckled at his lover, “It’s plastic love, it’s not good for hot soup.” Lindir turned it on his hand a while more then hummed and put down the ladle to pick up the next object that tickled his fancy. 

Lindir giggled, “Look at this lil’ chick.” He picked up a chick shaped ceramic thing, turning it round and checking it out. “What’s it for?” Elrond humoured his lover. “It’s an egg separator apparently.” Elrond quirked his eyebrow, why would anyone need an egg separator for? “You know we don’t need that right?” Lindir hummed again, placed the egg separator down and walked off to the next item. Elrond felt a sense of foreboding.

“Oh my god, this is huge.” Lindir laughed as he picked up the gigantic pencil sharpener, “Look Elrond look.” He turned and showed his lover the peculiar object. Elrond furrowed his eyesbrows, “Why in the world would anyone need that? What would you even put in that?” Lindir checked the tag and laughed again, “It’s for carrots and the like. We should get it, it’s cute.” Elrond spoke up before Lindir could drop the contraption inside the basket, “You’re going to use it once and never use it again.” He moved the basket away from his lover. Lindir pouted, put down the giant sharpener and moved on.

“It’s one of those buddy sets!” He picked up the multi-coloured wine cork and wine cup stalk hugger thing, “Look at it! It’s so cute. We drink lot’s of wine, we could get these.” Lindir grinned at Elrond. The older man sighed, “We’ve got plenty of corks, we don’t need any more.” He hardened his look when Lindir held the things out at him again. Lindir reluctantly put down the buddies and moved on.

Lindir next picked up a chopboard shaped like paint splatter, Elrond spoke before Lindir could even open his mouth. “We definitely don’t need that. That’s not even a good material for a chopping board.” Lindir soothed his hand over the board then nonchalantly placed it down and moved on. At that moment Elrond realised his mistake at bringing Lindir along on a sale, of quirky items at that.

“Elrond this is wicked! We have to get this! Seriously!” Lindir pointed at a wooden knife rack shaped like a head, with rivets of red running out of the holes where the knife settled in. Elrond dragged the basket and walked past Lindir, “No.” 

And thus Lindir spent the next hour or so trying to persuade Elrond to buy the quirky gadgets while Elrond cursed his poor judgement while resolutely denying his lover. 

“Honey we’ve went an entire round already and we haven’t got anything!” Lindir complained to his lover. Elrond looked down at the basket in his hand and true enough, it was empty. “That’s because we need none of the stuff here darling. We came for a rolling pin that they don’t have, thus we leave empty handed.” Elrond picked up the roller basket and folded it up. 

“Okay oka… Elrond, sweetheart, i love you, and I absolutely need this.” Elrond turned to look at his lover, face set grim and exasperated, then paused. “Look, it’s practical, we both drink tea like it’s water, and it’s cheap too, there is no downside to buying this.” Lindir placed the couple of cute tea infusers in front of him, eyes practically begging Elrond. 

Elrond eyed his lover, then picked through the tea infusers. There was one shaped like a teapot, a tiny little teapot, and another with a shark fin as the top, and another like an olden time diver with the oxygen tank intact, and the last one was shaped like a whale. He looked up at Lindir’s pleading eyes and pouting lips, he gave in. 

“Fine. But only because they’re practical and cheap.” Lindir cheered and went to line up to the cashier. Elrond shook his head while chuckling and went out of the venue, not wanting to cram with the other people who were paying at the cashier. He smiled at the blinding grin on his lover’s face, he supposed giving in to see his sweet Lindir happy was good enough. Lindir pulled Elrond down for a kiss. “Thanks love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment or kudos if you enjoyed it :)  
> I have the picture of the items here http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/post/121434736034/elrond-lindir-fic-because-i-met-a-cute-couple


End file.
